Regresa
by Letter Desii
Summary: Edward y Bella son muy felices juntos... nunca se imaginaron que alguien los vigilaba desde la distancia, aguardando por el momento adecuado para separarlos. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperar al amor de tu vida? Puede no ser apta para mentes sensibles, abstenerse de leer AU/OOC
1. Prólogo

******Hola chicas. Sí, nueva historia... ¿Cómo ven? Así de desesperada estoy, pero me vienen ideas y no tardó en transcribirlas. Está ya la llevo adelatada, así que no afectará mi productividad con "EDDE"... que actualizaré el sábado. Bien, ya no las molesto más, este es el prólogo, depende de como guste quizá suba mañana o pasadomañana...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El aire frío de Nueva York golpeaba su rostro delicadamente; por suerte esa noche no estaba tan helada como otras… y podía decir que ese día no podría ir mejor. Era la persona más feliz de la Tierra o cualquier otro planeta que tuviera vida humana o de otro ser.

Miró con una enorme sonrisa el sobre marrón que se encontraba en su mano derecha, el cual contenía su felicidad y la de su prometido; aunque él aún no lo supiera. ¡Estaba embarazada! Ella no podía creerlo, pero la ciencia no se equivoca… al menos no con eso.

Ahora iba camino hacia el hospital donde él trabajaba, quiso hacerse los estudios en otro y a escondidas para sorprenderlo. Obviamente, por ser médico… lo sospechaba, pero fue la primera en correr a hacerse los exámenes. Mordió su labio imaginando el rostro de él cuando le dijera que al fin iban a ser padres, eran novios desde hace años, vivían juntos… estaban en perfectas condiciones para formar una familia.

Detuvo su caminar al sentir pasos detrás de ella, volteó pero no encontró nada. Extrañada, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, solo que esta vez prestando más atención alrededor.

Otra vez los pasos y volteó más rápido, sin detenerse primero… fue entonces que descubrió a la persona que la perseguía. Parpadeó varias veces no creyéndolo.

—Hola Bella —le sonrieron cariñosamente, fue entonces que sintió un piquete en el brazo.

Chilló de dolor, su cabeza se puso liviana y su alrededor giraba sin parar… sintió que caía y alguien la atrapaba.

—Nadie nos volverá a separar —fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar en negro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sí, lo sé... no cuenta mucho, pero se irá sabiendo más con el tiempo.**

**Ya saben como hacerme feliz (Pista: Reviews) Las amo, chicas. Son mi empuje para seguir adelante (;**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo (: Tuvo buena aceptación y no quise dejar a unas con las dudas, aunque de todas formas aquí no dice mucho... espero lo disfruten.**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Simplemente, me encanta usarlos.

**Advertencia: Esta historia no es apta para todas las edades al contar con situaciones de violencia y lenguaje fuerte. Por ello "Rated: M". ****Abstenerse de leer si es de mente sensible (Yo cumplo con advertir)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bostezó a la vez que se estiraba sentada en la cama, sonrió notando que sería un día soleado. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano le agarró el brazo, deteniéndola. Giró su rostro formando una sonrisa.

—Quédate otro rato conmigo —le sonrió Edward jalándola lentamente hacia él, queriendo permanecer más tiempo acostados y juntos… igual que todas las mañanas.

—Eres un médico demasiado flojo —bromeó antes de terminar de acostarse—. Que conste que intente ir a hacer de desayunar —advirtió. Rodeó el cuerpo de su prometido y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho varonil.

—Sabes que preferiría morirme de hambre a separarme de ti —recordó Edward acariciando la espalda desnuda de Bella.

—Dicen que "_panza llena, corazón contento_" y contigo haces que olvide todo eso, es más fácil hacerte feliz —bromeó ella dejando un beso en el pecho del cobrizo, la habitación estaba llena de luz y amor por parte de ellos.

—Sí —concordó Edward, beso sus cabellos castaños y continúo—, sabes cómo hacerme feliz —Al terminar, se colocó encima de Bella; provocando sus risas.

Se besaron lentamente mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas y llevar sus largos dedos hacía la entrada de su mujer; que gimoteó.

—Edward… por favor —suplico entre jadeos, enredando los dedos en el cabello cobre de su prometido, tironeando para que continuara besando su seno derecho.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amor? —preguntó con una sonrisa, metiendo un dedo en ella con lentitud, sabiendo que la torturaba, pero le encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos marrones—. Dímelo y lo haré

—Hazme tuya, ahora… —pidió mordiendo su labio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y arqueó la espalda en completo goce cuando Edward entró en ella de una sola embestida—. Sí, así —gimió.

El cobrizo comenzó con el vaivén placentero, beso a Isabella con cariño yendo lentamente con las penetraciones. Entrelazaron las manos mientras que la castaña llevaba una de sus piernas a la cintura de Edward y con la otra acariciaba la pantorrilla y muslo de él. Pegaron sus frentes mirándose el uno al otro, pero la vista del cobrizo se iba a los labios de Bella cuando ella los entreabría para soltar un gemido.

—Te amo —susurraron ambos a la vez al llegar a su liberación, con la respiración agitada y los corazones bombeando aceleradamente juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella tarareaba contenta mientras preparaba el desayuno. Había hecho el amor con Edward dos veces, y cada una fue maravillosa… ella nunca se cansaría de él, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo así como él lo hacía con el suyo.

— ¿Pensando en mí? —interrumpió su canto rodeando la cintura femenina y dejando un beso en su hombro.

—Obviamente… sí. Cada segundo de mi vida está dedicado a ti —sonrió ampliamente sirviendo todo en dos platos.

—Me siento halagado —susurró Edward en su oído, lanzando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Isabella.

—Deberías —ironizó riendo bajito a la vez que apagaba la radio. Llevó los platos al comedor para desayunar con su prometido.

El ambiente entre ellos siempre era relajado, hablaban de cualquier cosa y se entendían a la perfección. Para los demás, era un amor de película. Pero era real, y se sentía entre Isabella y Edward. No podían vivir uno sin el otro, se complementaban al estar juntos, para sus amigos era evidente desde que cruzaron las miradas; aunque también fuera malo.

— ¿Te has estado sintiendo mejor? —preguntó Edward acariciando lentamente su mano, con la preocupación impregnada en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Sí, he estado bien. Te dije que algo me había caído mal —lo calmó ella sonriéndole y entrelazando sus dedos, se levantó un poco de la silla para rodear sus labios con los de él.

Edward recorrió la mitad del camino facilitándoselo a Bella, duró unos segundos… pero fue mágico para ambos.

—No entiendo porque no me canso de ti —dijo soltando un suspiro soñador mirándolo embelesada, Edward sonrió divertido.

—Te embruje —contestó irónico, continuó comiendo después de darle otro corto beso a su amada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaras esta vez? —preguntó cambiando de tema, últimamente a Edward le habían extendido sus turnos en el hospital; lo que no le gustaba para nada.

—Regresaré mañana en la tarde —dijo con voz baja, a él tampoco le gustaba estar separado de ella por tanto tiempo.

Isabella hizo una mueca cabizbaja, tendría que ir a casa de su prima Alice para entretenerse. A lo mejor hasta se quedaba a dormir con ella, suspiró con cansancio. Quería ir de compras.

—Prometo estar lo más pronto que pueda aquí, contigo —le susurró. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, no queriendo ver tristeza en los ojos marrones de Bella, eso le dolía a él—, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok, pero iré con Alice… necesito con urgencia ir de compras —cruzó sus brazos sabiendo lo que conseguiría con ello, y para tener más a su favor, realizó un dramático puchero.

—Mi mimada y hermosa mujer. Te dejare mi tarjeta de crédito —dijo a la vez que sacaba del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, su billetera, para después mostrarle su tarjeta negra de crédito.

—Eres un amor… ¡ven aquí, te ganaste un beso! —exclamó atrayéndolo hacía sí plantando sus labios sobre los de Edward. Cuando el beso se tornó pasional… se separaron.

—Debo dejar de consentirte tanto… o no —volvió a besarla con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a meterse en la casa, no podía dejar que Edward se fuera… estuvo despidiéndose de él durante varios minutos. Pero su subconsciente le dio un golpe por retrasar a su prometido y dejarlo mal frente a sus colegas o trabajadores.

Suspiró mirando toda la casa sin saber qué hacer. Decidió por recostarse en el sofá, pero al recordar que era de piel y por la misma razón frío, reconsidero su decisión y fue a su habitación. Se dejó caer en las sábanas revueltas donde momentos antes había compartido tanto con Edward; eso hizo que recordará sus extraños síntomas, era obvio para ella… y para no levantarle más sospechas, le había mentido diciéndole que estaba mejor. Con sus extensos turnos en el hospital, lograba esconderle los vómitos, mareos y adormilamientos que le daban de vez en cuando.

No podía ser más claro que el agua… sumando la ausencia de su periodo en el último mes. Debía hacerse unos estudios, eran más confiables que una prueba casera y también más sencillo de esconder.

Mordió su labio pensando cuando sería conveniente, podía ir esa misma tarde con la coartada de que estaba con Alice. Sí, iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Se levantó con un gruñido exasperado, puesto que si no lo hacía ahora… le daría flojera más tarde. Se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró, fue por hacerlo rápido. Espero a que el mareo pasara, pero fue empeorando hasta obligarla a correr al baño casi vomitando en el suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenos tardes, señorita Swan. Es la siguiente —le dijo una enfermera. Bella asintió, levantándose de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera.

Estaba en otro hospital obviamente, no se encontraba muy lejos del de donde trabajaba Edward. Por lo que también había decido ir a darle la noticia si todo era lo que sospechaba.

—Gracias —fue hacía el consultorio de una ginecóloga. Doctora Simmons.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó la doctora estrechando su mano con la de Isabella; que comenzó a sudar frío en la espina dorsal.

—Hola —dijo casi sin voz, pero embozó una sonrisa para no parecer tan rara—. Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa —murmuró apenada sentándose en una silla más cómoda—. Son mejores que las de la sala de espera —La doctora rió divertida.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Muy bien, ya vi tu formulario… y pareces tener todos los síntomas de embarazo. Así que te tomare una prueba de sangre —Bella asintió a todas las palabras de la doctora, aunque le dieran un poco de miedo las inyecciones… podía sobrevivir.

Minutos más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en la misma silla. Habían llenado dos tubos de ensayo con su sangre, le pareció rara pero eso ayudo a distraerla de las jeringas. La doctora era muy amable, le explicó que en media hora tendrían los resultados y la felicitó por adelantado por su embarazo.

Sonrió por la palabra: embarazo. Edward y ella ya habían pensado antes sobre formar una familia, pero todavía sentían que no era el momento, mas Edward; que debía ir a conferencias de trabajo viajando lejos. No tenía nada que ver con la edad, ya estaban grandecitos para hacerse cargo de una nueva vida… era solo por el trabajo del cobrizo.

—Si estoy embarazada, no volverás a asistir a esas conferencias —murmuró Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados—, te amarro a la cama —sonrió al imaginárselo, era una divertida imagen.

Salió de su fantasía al escuchar su celular sonar, lo sacó sonriendo ampliamente. Rezaba "_Edward_" en la pantalla… no tardó en responder.

—Te estabas tardando —recriminó al percibir la respiración de su prometido al otro lado de la línea.

—-Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ah, también te amo —ironizó Edward sabiendo que estaba bromeando—. Acabo de salir de una operación —le dijo como en secreto.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó realmente interesada, había reído bajo por las primeras palabras del cobrizo, pero se calló al terminar de oírlo.

—Bien, sobrevivió. Era un niño de diez años —comenzó a contarle Edward, Bella lo escuchó atenta y opinaba cuando debía.

Por ello también la amaba Edward; porque le interesaba lo que hacía en su trabajo y no lo fingía. No podía evitar enamorarse cada día más de ella.

— ¿Cuánto has gastado? —Bella recordó entonces que se suponía que estaba de compras, rió nerviosa, pero Edward lo tomó como una risilla de niña que no hace nada; que era lo que siempre hacía Isabella cuando él le preguntaba eso.

—No mucho —mintió sintiéndose mal, sin embargo; era necesario. ¿Qué otra cosa le diría? Estoy en el hospital haciéndome unos estudios para saber sí seremos padres… obviamente no, quería sorprenderlo.

—Está bien, de todas formas me encanta cumplirte tus caprichos… amor, debo dejarte —Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Bella, aunque supiera que no se refería a ese tipo de dejar—. Perdón, voy a hacer mi rutina con los pacientes… hasta para mí sonó escalofriante —Ambos apretaron los labios sin saber que decir.

—Te amo —dijeron a la vez, sonrieron y colgaron.

—Bien, señorita Swan. Ya tenemos los resultados —Le extendió un sobre color marrón. Lo tomó con manos sudorosas y lo abrió lentamente, nerviosa por leer el papel.

_Positivo_. Bella sonrió y tapó su rostro comenzando a llorar, sería madre, Edward sería padre. Ambos serían papás. Su amor había empezado a tener frutos. Suspiró un sollozo y secó sus mejillas, la doctora le sonrió felicitándola de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró mientras guardaba todo dentro del sobre marrón.

Tenía seis semanas de embarazo, no entendía como antes no se había dado cuenta. ¡Vamos! Edward es doctor y tampoco lo supo, pensó riendo bajo.

¡Edward! Recordó a su prometido, que estaba haciendo rutina en esos momentos… debía decírselo cuanto antes. Se despidió de la doctora y salió del consultorio. Antes de irse habló con una recepcionista para pedirle un favor… después de eso si se fue del hospital; para emprender camino hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Edward, el padre de su bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Por Dios, Alice. ¡No puede ser que no la hayas visto! —dijo Edward mientras discutía con la prima de su mujer, exasperado después de sentir un gran dolor en el pecho y que Isabella no le contestara seis veces.

—De verdad Edward. No fuimos de compras, Jasper se encuentra enfermo y no he salido en toda la semana —le dijo más tranquila, y afirmando sus palabras Jasper tosió varias veces a lo lejos.

—Mencionó que irían de compras y hace menos de una hora hablamos, dijo que no estaban gastando tanto —explicó exasperado. Podía escuchar la conversación de nuevo en su cabeza, se recargó en la pared más cercana.

—Te lo juro que no la he visto, planeaba verla… pero yo también me estoy comenzando a preocupar, ya es raro que no te conteste —murmuró con voz temblorosa. Y eran ciertas las palabras de Alice.

Una vez fueron al cine ellas solas, Bella a mitad de la película se salió de la sala para atender una llamada de Edward cuando llevaban meses de novios. Ya había pasado tiempo, pero todo estaba igual… Bella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

—Siento un mal presentimiento —dijo Edward en medio de un sollozo, fue a su consultorio para que nadie lo viera así… sentía que le arrancaban el corazón.

* * *

**Ya se llevaron a Bella. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo se enfrenta al secuestrador. De nuevo advierto que hay situaciones fuertes, no quisiera que leyeran creyendo que no habrá cosas malas.**

**Actualizaré en dos días (pasado-mañana). Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un rr**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola chicas. Un nuevo capítulo, mucha gente lee, pero no se deja ver Cx De acuerdo, ya no molesto. Espero les guste (;**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Simplemente, me encanta usarlos.

**Advertencia: Esta historia no es apta para todas las edades al contar con situaciones de violencia y lenguaje fuerte. Por ello "Rated: M". ****Abstenerse de leer si es de mente sensible (Yo cumplo con advertir)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía fatigada. Bostezó e intento estirarse, pero tenía amarradas las manos y los pies. Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Edward? —susurró, comenzando a temblar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación; la que compartía con su prometido desde hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Edward? —preguntó más alto, estaba demasiado asustada.

Escuchó que alguien abría una puerta y volteó rápidamente recordando todo. La persecución, la promesa y la inyección. Respiraba irregularmente y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos marrones.

—Oh no, preciosa. No llores— dijo al acercarse a ella intentado acariciar su rostro, pero Isabella se alejó lo más que le permitió su cuerpo—. No me desprecies —su voz sonó grave y algo furiosa.

— ¿Por qué me amarraste? —interrogó soltando una lágrima—. ¿Dónde estoy? —continuó comenzando a sollozar, recordando a Edward.

—Era necesario… tenías que estar de nuevo con migo. Tarde más de lo pensado en encontrarte, pero te encontré. Te encontré y ahora te llevare a casa —le tomó rudamente del rostro y beso su frente, Bella se sentía asqueada.

—Debes soltarme, por favor —suplicó intentado controlar su llanto, debía escapar.

—Primero, deberé saber que no te irás… porque si no me veré obligado a ser malo contigo, Bella. Y nadie quiere eso… nadie quiere lastimarte —susurró acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Por favor —sollozó entrecortadamente—. Por favor, suéltame —lloró y suplicó, pero no hizo que cambiara de idea.

—Lo siento, Bella —se dio vuelta para caminar fuera de la habitación.

— ¡No me hagas esto, Jacob! —gritó Isabella mirando cómo se iba y la dejaba sola, amarrada en una cama, en un lugar desconocido… y sobre todo, lejos de su Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estoy muy preocupada —dijo Alice comenzando a sollozar, su prima no estaba en su casa y no había llegado en toda la noche.

—Yo siento un gran dolor en el pecho, como si me estuvieran desgarrando el alma. Suena cursi, pero es lo que siento —susurró Edward, mirando a Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se abrazaron compartiendo un dolor desgarrador, sobre todo para el cobrizo. Recordaba sus despertares y anocheceres junto a Isabella, y esa noche había dormido solo y despertado igual.

Quería creer que todo era un sueño y que su Bella lo despertaría al estirarse, le diría que lo amaba y le compartiría una sonrisa. Harían el amor o simplemente se abrazarían antes de desayunar. Pero nada de eso pasó. Estaba desaparecida, como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra.

—Tenemos que serenarnos, debemos ser fuertes por Bella —le dijo a Alice, intentado creerlo él también. Aunque por dentro sólo quería arrojarse en su cama y llorar como una nena.

—Tienes razón —concordó asintiendo. Sorbió su nariz y se levantó del sofá con el dolor impregnado en el rostro—. La policía no hará nada, hasta que lleve setenta y dos horas desaparecida… así que lo haremos nosotros —Edward alzó la mirada, confundido por las palabas de Alice—. Debemos reunir pistas y comenzar la búsqueda, nosotros y todos los que puedan —terminó de hablar. Ese era el plan de la pelinegra.

—Ok, lo haremos nosotros —aceptó Edward. Pusieron en marcha todo, y en una libreta anotaron los últimos datos que Edward pudo recordar.

Solo obteniendo la hora a la que habían hablado y cuando Edward tuvo el mal presentimiento. Se puso a pensar en más cosas que pudieran ayudarlos, pero no tenía nada. Su celular vibró avisándole de un nuevo mensaje, su corazón explotó al ver que era de Bella.

— ¡Es un mensaje de Bella! —gritó asustado. Alice salió corriendo de la cocina y se colocó a un lado de él intentando leer también.

_Estoy cansada de estar contigo. No me busques, porque no me volverás a ver. Dile a todos lo sucedido, yo no quiero hacerlo… estaré lejos por mucho tiempo. Ya no te amo._

_Bella_

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de lágrimas, que se forzó a sí mismo no soltarlas. Alice estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su prima, ella jamás lo haría… de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

Le arrebató el celular y releyó el mensaje varias veces, no podía ser… por supuesto que no.

—Edward, esa no es Bella —advirtió al mirarlo, los ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces, quién es? —su voz estaba rota, cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse. Necesitaba pensar todo con claridad.

—Bella te ama más que a nada en este universo —repitió las mismas palabras que le decía su prima cada vez que hablaban del amor.

—No es lo que dice aquí —recordó señalando su teléfono, adolorido.

—Conoces a mi prima más que nadie, lo sé. El amor no desaparece de esa forma y el suyo es de película como todo el mundo se los dice —Edward recapacitó cuando Alice dijo eso.

Recordando que el día anterior habían hecho el amor y que ella misma le había dicho "_no entiendo porque no me canso de ti_"… era cierto, su Bella lo amaba como él a ella.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Alice —dijo Edward después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su mujer; que aunque le dolió, le hizo recordar que debía buscarla.

— ¿En dónde más estaría? —preguntó sonriendo un poco, angustiada por su prima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bien. Acabo de enviarle un mensaje a tu _novio_ —dijo la última palabra con odio, Jacob le leyó el mensaje a Isabella queriendo que se hiciera más pronto a la idea.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —grito. Se remolineo en la cama llorando de nuevo, el moreno le puso un pañuelo en la boca no queriendo que los descubrieran; aunque estuvieran en medio del bosque.

—No grites, amor —la silencio cariñoso—. Alguien puede escucharnos —mintió y Bella supo que lo hacía. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al ser invadida por el miedo.

Continúo llorando, no sabiendo que le había pasado a su amigo. Desde que se mudó de Forks con su familia no había vuelto a saber de Jacob… quizá era obvio; puesto que rechazó su declaración de amor antes de que ella se fuera, creyendo que se quedaría con él.

—Ahora que estoy seguro que nadie te buscara, nos vamos a divertir —el tono en el que habló asustó a Bella demasiado, lo miro suplicante—. Descuida amor, no te hare daño —susurro mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus costados, acariciando lentamente.

En esos momentos Jacob quería hacerla suya, sin embargo debía esperar… no pretendía asustar a su reina. Y aunque le doliera verla llorar, para él era necesario todo eso. Ya una vez lo había rechazado, no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Con eso, la tendría por siempre a su lado.

Le sonrió y se acercó a ella con intenciones de besarla, pero Bella movía frenéticamente su cabeza queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla. Quería estar de nuevo con su prometido, con su familia, ya no quería estar en ese lugar… sobretodo, deseaba que su bebé estuviera bien y que no les pasara nada a ninguno de los dos.

_Edward, te amo. Por favor búscame_, pensaba Bella entre lágrimas. Jacob inmovilizó su rostro con ambas manos y le dejó un beso en los labios, prolongándolo, queriendo disfrutar del momento. Se separó con una sonrisa y le jaló de las piernas para acostarla en toda la extensión de la cama.

Comenzó a jadear e intentar gritar aún amordazada, pero no podía hacer mucho. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras tenía el pecho agitado por su respirar. Cuando él le desamarró las piernas, pataleó dando por seguro que no daría la batalla por perdida, pudo darle un golpe por arriba de donde se encontraba su miembro; lo que molestó a Jacob, y la amarró de nuevo para después irse de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa de Bella y Edward estaba llena de personas, todas buscando algún indicio que pudiera ayudarlos. Allí se encontraban amigos, viejos amigos, menos los padres de ambos, que vivían en Londres por decisión de ellos mismos. El cobrizo intentaba localizarlos, pero la tarea se le complicaba cada vez más.

El dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Bella llevaba más de treinta horas desaparecida y no podía creer que continuara vivo, la necesitaba, tenía que abrazarla y besarla… quería protegerla de todo.

—Edward —llamó alguien detrás de él, era Alice junto con Jasper; que aún teniendo gripa estaba ayudando con la búsqueda, era un verdadero amigo—. Llevaremos tu celular para localizar de donde pudieron enviar ese mensaje —explicó. Él asintió dándole el aparato, casi no era de ayuda ahí.

—Por cierto —dijo Jasper antes de toser alcanzando a taparse la boca con un pañuelo—, Emmett y Rosalie vienen… en camino —informó sonándose la nariz después, y aunque su voz estaba mormada, Edward le entendió perfectamente.

—Esas son buenas noticias —agradeció, los acompañó y miró como se iban en el auto de la pelinegra.

Observó a sus amigos anotando cosas, entrados en la pantalla de su laptop o llamando por teléfono. No recordaba tener tantos amigos… o conocidos, pero estaba agradecido. Su prima Rosalie venía a Nueva York, no vivía tan lejos. Se había ido a Boston para estudiar en Harvard, donde conoció a Emmett; su actual novio. Ambos querían a Bella… todos se querían y eran un grupo de amigos inseparables que harían cualquier cosa por alguno; como en ese momento.

— ¡Tengo información! —gritó alguien por encima de todo el murmullo—. Cerca del hospital —dijo luego de que todos guardaran silencio. Edward sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo, un gran alivio en el pecho… podía comenzar llorar de la felicidad. El asunto lo ponía demasiado sensible.

Fue hasta su ex compañero de la universidad, le asintió lentamente agradeciéndole y pegó el teléfono a su oído.

— ¿Hola? —habló con la voz temblorosa, sosteniéndose de un mueble.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de cada palabra que decía el cobrizo.

—Yo vi a una mujer castaña caminando cerca del hospital en el centro, le di las características al otro muchacho… pero esto se lo quise decir a su pareja —dijo lentamente la anciana, Edward creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—Sí, puede decírmelo —aseguró. Necesitaba saberlo, quería encontrarla cuanto antes.

—Un señor la perseguía… me parecía extraño. Siempre miro por mi ventana en las tardes mientras tomó el té, y fue cuando note que ese señor le ponía algo y se la llevaba —Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo entero de Edward, soltó el teléfono y todo se puso negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Edward… Edward —susurraba lentamente Bella sobre su oído, el susodicho sonrió y la miró a un lado de él.

—Bella, mi amor… volviste —la abrazó intentado capturar su aroma, saber que estaba con él.

No pudo oler nada, Bella lo separó lentamente.

—Edward, escúchame. No te rindas, debes encontrarme —suplicó con los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas—. Quiero estar contigo —sollozó, Edward tomó sus manos delicadamente.

—Pero si ya te encontré… estas aquí —al terminar la frase un olor asqueroso y fuerte le llenó los sentidos haciendo que Bella desapareciera.

Abrió los ojos volviendo en sí, estaba recostado en su cama… y la de Bella. Todo había sido un sueño, parpadeó varias veces logrando ver el rostro de Rosalie.

—Soñé con ella —susurró pausadamente, a su prima se le deformó el rostro por el dolor.

—Lo sé, hablabas dormido —dijo tratando de no llorar, le estaba matando saber que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera desaparecida y que su único primo sufriera en el proceso.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó colocándose de lado y agarrando una almohada; sabiendo que era de su Bella, la olio llenándose de su aroma.

—Te desmayaste hablando por teléfono. Una señora confirmó el secuestro de Bella, pero no podemos denunciar hasta que pasen las setenta y dos horas —susurró empujándolo para que le hiciera espacio en la cama.

—La ley apesta ¿sabes? —bromeó. Ambos rieron, sorprendiendo al cobrizo.

—Es bueno que rías, lo necesitas… no te recrimines —dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su primo, notando que se callaba en medio de las risas.

—Supongo que sí… debo encontrarla —le dijo a Rosalie con dolor en los ojos, ella asintió.

—Y nosotros te ayudaremos —murmuró acariciando su brazo a modo de apoyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba obscureciendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía encerrada en ese lugar. No dejaba de pensar en Edward, quería que no sufriera demasiado con todo eso, quisiera no haberlo enamorado tanto para que ese momento fuera más sencillo.

De nuevo Jacob entró en la habitación, intentaba ya no asustarse cada vez que lo hiciera; que eran muchas.

—Hola, mi amada —saludó el moreno sentándose en la cama, Bella aún tenía el pañuelo en la boca—. Es hora de irnos —dijo levantando la mano enseñándole una jeringa.

Ella comenzó a removerse negando con la cabeza e intentado gritar, hasta que un golpe en la mejilla detuvo sus movimientos… Jacob la había cacheteado.

—Te dije que sería malo contigo, ahora deja de moverte —ordenó con la mirada nublaba en ira y rencor.

Aprovecho que estaba en shock para inyectarla, Bella no tardó en caer inconsciente. Jacob planeaba llevarla más lejos y ahora sí, al hogar donde estarían juntos por siempre. Además, ya había destruido el celular de Isabella. Una hora antes leyó lo que contenía ese sobre marrón que traía su querida castaña; por lo que estaba listo para que ese bebé no llegara a nacer, lo despreciaba por ser hijo de ese tal Edward.

—No te preocupes, amor. Ese monstruo te hizo daño y… yo te curare —le dijo. Tomó entre sus brazos a Isabella y dejó un beso en su mejilla golpeada.

* * *

**Sí, soy muy mala... pero la verdad es que me encanta escribir de todo. Sí se escribe de amor, porque una escribir una tragedia, ¿no? Eso sí, está historia tiene final feliz. A mí no me gustan en lo personal los _finales_ tristes.**

**¿Les gustó? Porque si la historia es mala, no debería seguir publicando... ¿no creen?**

**Agradezco a las chicas que dejan rr, agregan a favoritos o followers... las amo chicas. Aunque a las que leen también, son importantes**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola chicas, lamento tanto la tardanza... tuve unos problemillas. Pero las recompenso con triple actualización, para quedar a mano con ustedes (:**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Simplemente, me encanta usarlos.

**Advertencia: Esta historia no es apta para todas las edades al contar con situaciones de violencia y lenguaje fuerte. Por ello "Rated: M". ****Abstenerse de leer si es de mente sensible (Yo cumplo con advertir) ****¡Este capítulo es más fuerte que los anteriores! Así que la advertencia es mayor**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La habitación estaba poco iluminada, no había muebles; más que una cama y un buro. Bella estaba encima de la cama, aún dormida después de varias horas. Sus muñecas y pies ya no estaban atados y su boca ya no tenía la mordaza.

—Edward, detente —se escuchó no muy lejos de la habitación—, ya, Edward. Te lo advierto —después se oyeron risas, Bella comenzó a despertar.

Se estiró y bostezó como todas las mañanas, miró a todas partes sintiendo que había dormido durante años. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Se dijo que no, puesto que la habitación estaba sucia y abandonada. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

—No, Edward —más risas, Bella se levantó de la cama de un impulso; mareándose en el intento.

—No de nuevo —susurró cerrando los ojos. Para su suerte, el mareo pasó.

—Sé que te gusta —abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su prometido.

Caminó sin hacer ruido a la puerta, e intento abrirla; pero estaba cerrada. Pegó la oreja en el muro que la separaba de su libertad, y los sonidos se habían detenido. La puerta se abrió provocando que Bella se hiciera para atrás… mirando a Jacob.

—Amor, ya despertaste —dio dos pasos hacía ella, pero se alejó de él—. Estaba viendo un video, te veías hermosa… ¿quisieras verlo? —extendió la mano, Bella sólo lo miraba.

—No quiero, Jacob. Quiero irme a casa —suplicó de nuevo. Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas queriendo que ya todo terminara.

—Pero si estas en casa. En nuestro hogar —susurró él. Bella se sentó en la cama llorando y negando con la cabeza, Jacob la miraba triste.

— ¡Déjame sola! —gritó enojada—. ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! —Jacob comenzó a decir que "no" varias veces mientras los ojos se le ponían cristalinos, Isabella estaba desesperada.

—No me digas eso, amor —dijo. La castaña se levantó y lo empujó lejos de ella, con las facciones marcadas de la ira que abordaba su cuerpo.

— ¡No me digas amor! ¡Sólo Edward puede hacerlo! ¿Me oíste? ¡Solo Edward! —Un golpe en su pecho acalló sus gritos, cayendo en el suelo golpeando su cabeza contra una pared comenzando a sangrar a brotes.

—No menciones a ese imbécil… ¡Él me alejo de ti! ¡Hizo que dejaras de amarme! —Bella tocó su cabeza manchando su mano de sangre, ahogó un sollozo incapaz de moverse—. ¡Sí lo vuelvo a ver, lo mato! —Jacob abandonó la habitación después.

Isabella comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente, pero sobre todo asustada… muy asustada por las últimas palabras del moreno. Preferiría que la matara a ella, antes de que tocara a Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward parecía zombie de un lado para otro en su casa, las personas ya se habían ido; exceptuando a sus amigos, que salieron a conseguir algo para desayunar.

Alice y Jasper regresaron en la madrugada, explicando que habían conseguido la dirección donde el secuestrador mandó el mensaje… Portland. Rosalie tuvo una idea, pero no quiso decírsela a Edward… fue ahí donde se fueron por el desayuno.

También su prima le había dicho que estaba bien el que llorara, así que además aprovecho su tiempo a solas para desahogarse. Necesitaba a Bella con todo su ser, necesitaba su otra parte… aquella mujer que le hacía sentir muchas cosas.

—Ya llegamos, Edward —dijo Alice al entrar a la casa, con los demás chicos detrás de ella. Les dio un intento de sonrisa.

—Moría de hambre —mintió descaradamente, pero sus amigos fingieron no darse cuenta.

Edward deseaba encontrarse a Isabella cocinando algo, o bromeando al comer.

—Trajimos crepas —Esta vez habló Emmett, alzando la bolsa con el desayuno.

—Genial, pueden comer donde quieran —Aún con la posibilidad de comer en la sala; lugar que siempre deseaban estrenar para ensuciar con comida, fueron al comedor.

Las veces que estaban todos en la casa de Edward y Bella, los chicos insistían en merendar en la sala mientras veían la televisión; a lo que siempre el cobrizo contestaba _"saben que no, mi futura esposa no debe matarse limpiando más de la cuenta_", ellos sugerían limpiar también y siempre terminaban merendando en el comedor.

Se miraron entre sí. Rosalie entendió que era el momento, así que caminó de vuelta a la sala observando cómo su primo se quedaba parado a mitad de la habitación.

—Ed —lo llamó por su apodo, logrando obtener su atención—. Ya tenemos mi plan listo —informó acercándose más a él, los demás escuchaban atentos.

— ¿Cómo creen que se lo tome? —preguntó Jasper al recibir su plato con crepas.

—Espero que bien, quiero jugar a los espías —bromeó Emmett, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era encontrar a su amiga Bella.

Alice los silenció a la vez que agitaba las manos.

—Compramos boletos para Portland —dijo al fin Rosalie. La casa estaba en completo silencio, tanto que se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó Edward. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

—Después de desayunar, y de que te duches —Ambos primos se abrazaron, el cobrizo le susurró un "gracias" en el oído.

— ¡Nos vamos a Portland! —Todos miraron extrañados a Emmett, pero terminaron riendo al escuchar su último grito—. ¡Seremos espías! —Tomó aire y continuó—. Le pateare el trasero a ese estúpido secuestrador —Edward y Jasper concordaron con él.

_Yo lo matare_, pensó Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bella, cariño —llamó entrando en la habitación, encontrándosela sentada en el suelo y con sangre seca en un costado de su rostro—. Te traje comida —continuó. Los ojos chocolate observaban hacía la nada, ignorándolo.

El silencio reinó por un minuto, antes de que Jacob se acercara y le arrastrara por un brazo. La levantó y con brusquedad la tiró sobre la cama.

—Tienes que alimentarte… aunque no me agrade la idea, ya que sí por mí fuera, mataría ese bebé de hambre —Bella se sorprendió e inmediatamente lo miró, levantándose. El ojo derecho le tembló.

—No mataras a mi bebé… porque tendrás que matarme a mí primero —lo miró furiosa colocando sus manos sobre su plano vientre a modo de protección.

—Es porque es de _él_ ¿verdad? —Jacob la miró dolido, y sin esperar respuesta se señalo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa—. No quiero que nazca… podemos tener uno propio —Bella sintió asco por sus palabras y se alejó del moreno soltando el aire bruscamente.

—Ni siquiera quiero que me toques, menos engendrar algo tuyo —bramó enojada. Se sentía mal por decirle cosas tan crueles, pero quería que se diera cuenta a tiempo, recapacitara y la dejara libre.

—Entonces, te forzare a quererme —susurró lentamente, ella frunció el ceño y volteó, sin embargo no pudo detener que el puño de Jacob se impactara contra su mejilla.

Cayó al suelo en un segundo, él era demasiado fuerte y al tomarla por sorpresa apenas pudo colocar las manos como barrera para no estamparse contra el piso. Su boca estaba llena de sangre, aunque le dio asco… tuvo que escupir en el suelo. Sollozó. Un agarre en sus cabellos le hizo soltar una exclamación de dolor.

—Estoy cansado de ser amable contigo… —le dijo al oído, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras besaba su cuello—. Muero por hacerte mía —susurró lamiéndolo por toda su extensión.

— ¡Déjame! ¡No! —gritó intento arañarlo, pero le sujeto ambos brazos con su mano libre ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria—. Por favor —sollozó entrecortadamente.

—Por favor, nada —dijo con voz ruda. La recostó en suelo bruscamente y con toda la intención coloco todo su peso sobre ella, asegurándose de presionar su miembro con fuerza contra la panza de la castaña—. Oh, Bella… no sabes cuánto he soñado con esto —susurró.

—No lo hagas, Jacob… no, no —murmuró temblorosamente debido a los sollozos. El moreno llevó su mano hacía el cuello de Isabella y lo apretó con fuerza, cortándole la respiración.

—Prometo no hacerlo tan doloroso en nuestra primera vez —dijo Jacob, con una sonrisa mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Bella.

—No, por favor no… no —repetía una y otra vez, con voz ahogada, sintiendo como le bajaba por las piernas la prenda y tomaba sus bragas—. Jake, no… ¡No!

Él se detuvo un segundo y la beso para silenciarla. La mano que se encontraba en el cuello de Isabella fue hacía uno de sus senos y lo estrujó con demasiada fuerza. Ella soltó un jadeo de dolor y presionó los labios para no sollozar de nuevo.

Las bragas siguieron el camino de sus pantalones e inmediatamente Jacob le introdujo un dedo bruscamente provocando que gritara herida. Con otro dedo acarició su clítoris toscamente, le estaba hiriendo completamente. Isabella no podía soportar tanto dolor, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos yendo por un camino hacía su oreja por la posición.

Al escuchar que el moreno desabrochaba su pantalón, supo que ahí todo acabaría, ahí se avecinaba la pérdida inminente de ella misma.

_Te amo, Edward_, pensó ladeando la cabeza. Mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación, nada pudo impedir después que Jacob la penetrara violentamente y ella gritara por el inmenso dolor.

Fue ese momento. Fue exactamente en ese momento, cuando Isabella liberó su cabeza en otra dimensión. No quería pensar, sentir… no quería estar consciente de lo que le hacía. Dejó que su mente vagara en sus recuerdos más preciados… junto a Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Está todo listo —gritó Alice al mirar que Edward bajaba las escaleras recién bañado y cambiado—. Suban todo a la camioneta —ordenó a los otros dos chicos.

—Sí, capitana —bromeó Emmett cargando una maleta en su camioneta.

El teléfono sonó estruendosamente. Edward corrió hasta él con el corazón acelerado, y contestó.

— ¿Hola? —habló lentamente.

— ¿Cariño, está todo bien? —se escuchó la voz de su madre, Esme, con preocupación—. Marcus me dijo que llamaste diez veces en un mismo día… ¿Qué ocurre? —Edward quiso abrazar a su madre para ser consolado cómo cuando era pequeño.

—La perdí —susurró adolorido—. Secuestraron a Bella —Un grito del otro lado de la línea, lo alertó.

—No puede ser. ¿Cuándo sucedió? —preguntó rápidamente Esme entrecortadamente, consecuencia de su llanto.

—Tiene casi dos días desaparecida —dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello húmedo alborotándolo todavía más, cerró los ojos.

—Lamento no haberte contestado antes, cielo. Lo siento mucho —se lamentó su madre, arrepentida como si fuera su culpa.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, fue mi culpa. Es mi prometida, mi mujer… debí haberla protegido mejor. Charlie va a asesinarme —Rosalie y Alice lo miraban atormentadas con la situación.

—Nadie va a asesinar a nadie. Renée me contó de un amigo de Bella que vive en Forks… ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez pueda ayudar —Edward apretó la mandíbula por la sugerencia de Esme.

—Lo pensaré. Pero es obvio que ellos lo contactaran, así que debo aceptar. Iré a Portland… pasare por Forks para avisarle —Esme le dio la dirección y número telefónico del amigo de su mujer; que se lo había dado Renée en caso de emergencia.

Se despidió de su madre, después de prometerle llamar por nuevas noticias. Se volteó mirando a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué te dijo Esme? —preguntó Jasper mas aliviado, su enfermedad había pasado aunque aún tenía síntomas.

—Tenemos uno nuevo en el equipo de espías… se llama Jacob Black —Salieron de la casa en dirección al aeropuerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice miraba por la ventanilla del avión privado con interés, sólo podía ver las nubes, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía siendo entretenido para la pelinegra. Rosalie hojeaba una revista sin prestarle atención a su contenido; llevaba media hora con ella en las manos. Emmett comía, porque según él, debía conservar energías para su misión de espías. Jasper dormía tranquilamente en una de las cabinas, otro síntoma de su aún no curada gripe.

Edward… él simplemente miraba las fotos que conservaba en su iPhone. Fotos de Bella y él, en muchas ocasiones porque la castaña siempre quería mantener los recuerdos en sus mentes y dispositivos electrónicos. Todas las fotos, le traían recuerdos… muchos de ellos.

Como aquella vez que le enseño a nadar, debido a que su Bella le tenía miedo al agua después de casi ahogarse cuando era niña. O también cuando la llevó a una de las propiedades de los Cullen, y sobre todo su favorita: la cabaña en Alaska.

Esa cabaña siempre sería su favorita, porque allí hicieron el amor por primera vez. En una ocasión quisieron irse de vacaciones al año de ser novios, aprovechando el tiempo que hubo sol en Alaska y se refugiaron allí por una semana y media. Solos, y con el calor corporal del otro.

En ese mismo lugar, le pidió que fuera su esposa. Aún no concertaban una fecha por las conferencias que Edward debía realizar últimamente en el trabajo. Y se dio cuenta, de que si no fuera por eso… serían ya esposos.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a su cabina. Tantos errores, todo por el trabajo. Eso siempre lo distraía, y mucho más el que Isabella lo apoyara incondicionalmente. Nunca se quejaba; al menos no en palabras, sobre las conferencias.

Una vez recostado en la cama, volvió a pensar en sus momentos inolvidables con su prometida. Isabella era la mujer de su vida. No podía perderla, debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró imaginándola a su lado, sonriendo tiernamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Bella en susurros, riendo a la vez que se acercaba a él.

El problema fue que no terminó igual que otras veces, porque desapareció en lugar de abrazarlo y dejarse besar por Edward; que suspiró con una mueca de dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Edward, cómprame un helado. Quiero un helado —insistió Bella con una sonrisa, jalándolo hacia una heladería.

—Debo dejar de mimarte —dijo él al entrar, la abrazó y cargó para que viera con detenimiento los colores de la variedad de helados.

—Quiero el rosa… sí, ese —pidió al dependiente. Le entregó el helado con una sonrisa amable.

Edward pagó después de pedir el suyo, siendo uno de color amarillo claro.

—Sabe rico —exclamó ella después de probarlo, y le extendió un poco a Edward para que lo probara.

—Es de fresa con plátano —dijo el cobrizo después de saborear—. Es algo loco que escojamos el helado solo por su color —Volvió a decir, provocando que Isabella rodara los ojos.

—Es divertido, no somos alérgicos a nada y descubrimos nuevos sabores —Detalló volviendo a comer de su vasito de plástico.

—Muy bien. El mío es de vainilla —aceptó Edward dándole también a ella.

—Ya van tres veces que lo escoges, tramposo —acusó Bella intentando subirse a su espalda, su novio rió divertido.

—No me quiero arriesgar —la llevó a una banca del parque, para que le fuera más fácil colgarse a su espalda.

Así camino la pareja por el parque hasta que se terminaron sus helados, siendo observados por algunos ciudadanos… y calificados como unas personas enamoradas y felices.

Edward abrió los ojos, parpadeando repentinamente para deshacerse de la fatiga que lo invadió en ese momento. Era un vuelo largo, pero a él se le hacía eterno. Después de unos minutos en silencio, su celular comenzó a vibrar; lo contestó con desgana.

—Edward… Edward por Dios. Acaba de llegar un sobre a la casa —habló su madre apresurada y asustada—. Viene de parte de Isabella Cullen —Eso fue suficiente para que despertara completamente.

—Ábrelo madre, puede ser algo importante —pidió Edward sentado al borde de la cama.

Escuchó como desgarraba el sobre y sacaba su contenido, después silencio, un gemido contenido y como volvían a tomar el teléfono. Su madre lloraba.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó exasperado, creyendo que sufriría un ataque cardiaco. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, y explotaría si Esme no hablaba pronto.

—Bella… Bella, ella… ella está embarazada —Por segunda vez, Edward sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo entero y como todo se volvía negro.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Soy muy mala?**

**Lo lamento, pero yo no veo la vida completamente de color rosa... escribo de historias a historias.**

**Ya saben como darme su opinión, y la espero ansiosa ^^ Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentan, me hacen muy feliz**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


End file.
